


Save Me

by Indifeso



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indifeso/pseuds/Indifeso
Summary: 接剧场版狂热行动，火焰果实小论文【？】





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> 胡言乱语，我太菜了

你看见Luffy的船在海面上，笔直驶出去破开天与海的镜面，打碎旧日残梦和一个人捧了几十年的执念，徒留下湮灭的灰烬，而连这点痕迹也终将不复存在，如同沙滩上被海浪舔舐过的浅浅脚印。时间法则的天平始终悬在所有人的头顶，一侧轰然坍塌之后立刻压着支点冷漠地恢复平衡，在身后划出无法逾越的鸿沟，唯独你从中察觉到一丝高高在上的悲悯。

仁慈有时藏匿于挥下的刀刃中，和冬岛上千万年前形成的冰川一样寂静隐秘。同样，伤痛和哀悼则狡猾地披上爱的外衣，让人心甘情愿一点一点被温柔地蚕食殆尽。你行走在摇摆不定的困境里，并预感自己将花上一辈子的时间，同时与抗拒和接受两种欲望作斗争。

不知什么时候起，你习惯从其他人的言语中探得Luffy的消息，当你发现Luffy身上曾经让你无奈又喜爱的莽撞、疯狂和坚韧以迅猛无比的趋势侵入这片大海时，你不禁高高举起手中的报纸，爽朗的笑声穿过油墨纸张漂浮上天空，扬起的嘴角仿佛对席卷未来的巨大暴风雨最明亮的期待。

于是，口头禅一般的那句‘Luffy是我弟弟’并非全然为了彰显你保护他的决心，每说一次，袭击你内心的便是如同庄严宣誓后落定的沉静，使庞大鲜活的张力充斥你当下和过去之间横亘的空白。你接纳，同时被接纳，你希望变得完整。

——即使这似乎是个永远不可能实现的想法。

可你依然感到高兴，高兴于曾经黏在你们身边、害怕孤独的圆脸小男孩如今拥有一群最棒的伙伴，摆脱了Ace死亡的阴影，走向于他于世界都无法避免的命运，这是他存活和变强的方式，并将一直如此。

所以你做了你能做的，你拿出通缉令请求Ann幻化出上面的黑发青年，你们背靠背在大海上燃起炎上网。你告诉自己这无关私心和任何与遗憾沾边的念想，仅仅因为在取得击败旧时代野心的胜利后，Luffy值得一场无比盛大的庆祝和送行，两位兄长则是再合适不过的人选。

Luffy回望的表情在惊讶中定格几秒，随之而来的快乐和满足显而易见，最终变成毫无阴霾的咧嘴大笑——正如你期待的。Luffy举起手臂高喊出起航，再也没有回头。

你当然可以认为，后背的温度和记忆中那个人倚靠你带来的感觉如出一辙。但某些时候，你引以为傲的理智带来比失去这件事本身更深远的痛苦。谁最善于欺骗自己，谁就过得最快活。很早以前，过于清醒的认知便驱使你走上一条远离纯粹快乐的道路，你对自我的把控从来不是建立在一些虚无缥缈的事物之上。

Koala有一天问，Sabo，你在对火焰自言自语吗？

你愣了一下，收回手，转过头笑得无比灿烂，你说，不，我在对我所剩无几的幽默感说话。——你在对你的责备，愧疚，后悔，恨意，绝望，嘶吼的愤怒和苦涩的思念说话。你永远不会说出后面的部分，你把它们埋藏在内心的一座秘密孤岛上，像自私的巨人守护不会为第二个人敞开大门的花园。

Koala从她自己的孤岛上遥遥望过来，用恰如其分的残忍直白问，你会把它当成Ace吗？

你想用笑声控诉女孩荒谬的问题，最先涌上来的却是无处安放的愤怒。它只是火焰，你听见自己冷淡克制的声音，我在里面什么也看不到。

这绝非谎言。当你还未熟练掌握果实能力时，你经常无意识地点燃手边的东西：外套，文件，床单，还有一次是Ivankov的渔网袜。无一例外令你感到真实存在于指尖、被灼烧的尖锐痛感。之后，你驯服了它，温度失去意义，成为可以随心所欲操控的橘红色光团，你的火焰极具破坏力，唯独伤害不了你自己。

然而，这一切都无关仁慈，无关恶魔果实上一任使用者和接替者之间的因缘关系。

Luffy称之为Ace的遗物，你们比任何人都清楚它只是一件物品，和Ace墓前的帽子匕首并无区别。火焰果实曾经属于Ace，Luffy试图紧紧抓住它，就像抓住Ace存在过的痕迹。你使用Ace的火焰能力，就像他决定在胳膊上纹下你的海贼标志。

Ace就是Ace，想要了解他，就必须先学会爱他。但这个世界憎恶他，所以他才是其他人眼里的火拳、白团队长、海贼王的儿子、罪恶的血脉。你爱的Ace已经死了，留下苍白无用的头衔，大海上不会再出现他的身影，火焰里也不会。

“你知道沉溺在这种可悲想法中的人有什么结局吗？”

在你出声之前，你脸上的神情一定泄露了什么，女孩的眼神和表情顿时舒缓下来，仿佛两座孤岛刚刚经历了唯一一次也是最后一次的短暂相连。你对她、同时也是对自己说：“他们无法在这片大海上生存，将迅速走向死亡。”

“我继承了Ace的遗志，我会连同他的份一起活下去，不拼尽全力就毫无意义，直到有一天我们再次相见。”

所以最后的那句‘再会’到底是说给谁听的呢？

你凝视Luffy远去的背影，如同凝视心中随着Ace消失出现的空洞幽壑，你的责备，愧疚，后悔，恨意，绝望，嘶吼的愤怒和苦涩的思念也在凝视着你。

你用指尖抬起帽檐，露出笑容，宛若新生。


End file.
